


That Maybe, Somewhere

by ALittleBlueThing



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBlueThing/pseuds/ALittleBlueThing
Summary: Do you know what happens when you accidentally put way too much water in a glass?
Kudos: 17





	That Maybe, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I write in english, as well as my first fanfiction; in other words: there might be some mistakes here or there.  
> Also, an overall warning for: slight angst; mentioned fire/explosions; mentioned death; mentioned cheating; loneliness.

It was raining a lot in L’Manberg, that day. Actually, the rain pretty much just started, but it was... a considerably strong one. 

Differently from pretty much everyone else, Fundy still needed to go home. The boy lived with his grandfather: Philza, and he was kind of scared of getting home extremely late, so he tried to run as fast as he could. Trying to use his cap and coat as an umbrella, he was getting closer and closer home.

At this point, he was able to see his grandpa’s house, so Fundy tried going faster. But, oh stupid little clumsy boy, he tripped and fell.

— Oh, oh god. — Fundy said to himself while trying to get up.

When he managed to get up, he looked down. A piece of paper and a white flower were there, on the floor, getting wet from the rain.

Fundy ended up getting distracted from what he was currently doing — and by that, I mean, running back home — and tried to read the piece of paper.

“Hi son :)”, it said.

Did Fundy let that piece of paper there? He didn’t remember, but he did remember the day that his father’s ghost, Ghostbur, showed him that. 

Like that, pretty much out of context, it seemed like a nice little message, — or a terrifying one, but you see, we are not that out of context — but...

Fundy sighed, and grabbed the paper so he could look at it better.

Oh, Wilbur Soot. 

Fundy only ever needed his father to do one thing: be his dad. And he managed to fail at that completely. 

Wilbur never had... bad intentions, though. He just wanted to take care of L’Manberg, the place that Fundy was born, he just wanted to make it a better place... but at what cost? Being an absence to his son? And even if Wilbur wanted to make L’Manberg a better place so his son could be safe, why would he... blow it up? The story was chaos, absolute chaos. 

It’s not like Wilbur didn’t care about Fundy... but every time that he seemed to care, the boy was reduced to a stupid little child. And what even was Fundy to Wilbur? A little child. That’s what Fundy was.

The memories just kept going and going in Fundy’s head, and the rain kept getting stronger and stronger. 

It would have been nicer to Fundy if his mom, Sally the Salmon, was there with him. But she just left before the boy could do anything. 

He... he just missed her.  
Fundy slapped his own face.

— Stop thinking about it, — He said to himself, quietly — let’s go home.

Fundy put the piece of paper and flower in his pocket, and kept going, but this time, he was slower.

“Sally left you... then Wilbur left you... now what? You know what!” he accidentally thought to himself. It was like he was laughing at his own... at his own stupid little face.  
Dream... his fiancée... Fundy worked so hard to get his fiancée’s attention, and for what? Dream’s heart was somewhere else... it was somewhere... else...

— Shut up, just go home. — Fundy whispered to himself — Just... go home.

It was getting cold, it was getting extremely cold. The water and wind from the rain would make him literally sick, fuck.

FUCK!

And he managed to get to Phil’s house, finally.

His grandfather was waiting for Fundy, with an umbrella.

— Oh goddamnit, Fundy. — Philza said. — Why did you take so long? The rain is getting worse...

His grandson didn’t answer, properly, at least.

— I’m... sorry... — Fundy sighed — I’m... I’m... FUCK! I’m! 

Fundy was trembling a little bit, and holding back tears. It wasn’t... extremely obvious though. 

— Fundy... did something happen? — Phil said, softly, while approaching his grandson — Is there anything you want to tell me?

The boy whispered something to himself, but Philza wasn’t able to listen properly, it was way too quiet compared to the rain.

He sighed. 

— C’me here, Fundy, let’s go inside. — Phil offered his umbrella to the boy.

But Fundy stepped back.

Philza looked at him, confused. He tried to say something, but...

— Are you going to leave me, Phil? — Fundy said first.

— Wh- — His grandfather, confused, tried to answer.

— Are you going to leave me? Like everyone else did…? — He asked again.

Phil... took some time to understand what his grandson said, but didn’t answer. 

— BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY! — Fundy started crying — JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! JUST TO GIVE ME HOPE AND ABANDON ME? I HAVE NO ONE ALREADY!

And he slapped the umbrella out of Philza’s hand. 

Fundy’s crying became gibberish, and incomprehensible screaming. 

— W-who d-do I h-have left...? W-who... — He said with a shaking voice.

Fundy hugged himself, crying and shaking, still. His head was even worse than what he was screaming, it hurt, it hurt so much. His head was not screaming gibberish, it was just... screaming, at the top of its lungs.

— P-Phil... G-Grandza... — He said, slowly opening his shaky arms — I-I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I-I shouldn’t have screamed like I did... I’m... — Fundy’s voice was taken over by his tears.

Philza grabbed his umbrella again. And stayed quiet, he wasn’t angry at Fundy though.

He knew about everything that Fundy was screaming, he knew what he was talking about. The amount of times the boy ranted about it and cried himself to sleep... the amount of times Fundy tried talking to his dead father, tried to solve things between them...

But... Fundy kept failing... the world was against the boy...

Because when he was close to getting rid of one problem.

The world created another.

Sally not being there... it was ok, his father loved him. But then, when Fundy needed him the most, Wilbur left him, exploded the nation Fundy lived in and died by the hands of Philza. But it’s… fine... Fundy is getting adopted, moving on from Wilbur! Then Eret, his future adoptive father, didn’t show up for his adoption.

B-but look! Fundy is getting married! It would be a shame if… his fiancée was... cheating on him.

That was the problem Fundy was facing: everyone just... abandoned him. And it wasn’t only these events... there were... so many others... he was alone. 

Philza knew about that, he knew because… the boy ranted a lot about it. But it was never...

It was never like that.

He looked so done, he looked so… tired. And it seemed so sudden, strange.

Fundy was calming himself down a little bit, but ended up falling to his knees, to later on fall on the floor completely.

— Phil... I’m... — Fundy said with a hoarse voice. 

— No Fundy. It’s ok. — Philza smiled. — I’ll help you get up, let’s get inside, the rain is getting worse.

The boy got up with Phil’s help, and went home.

It was warm inside. The yellow lights from the houses had a pretty contrast with the spruce wood, it felt... warm, and sweet.  
Fundy was sitting on a chair, while laying his head down on a table. His head still hurt, and he was still crying. The difference is that he was quiet: no sobs, no screaming... just... silence.

Philza was in the kitchen, boiling some water. His heart was tight, but he tried to calm himself down.

Because...

You see...

Fundy’s pain was, indirectly, a little bit of his fault. Phil could have been a better dad to Wilbur and... this could have, maybe, made Wilbur a better dad to Fundy. But it was too late to think about that.

The water was considerably boiled already. And Phil started preparing what he was going to give Fundy: a cup of tea and a warm cloth. It seems pretty stupid, said like that, but Phil didn’t really know how to help Fundy to calm down.

He walked to where Fundy was and placed the cup of tea close to him, on the table. And later on, he gave him the warm cloth.

— I didn’t know if you liked tea or not, but I hope this helps. — Phil said, softly.

Fundy muttered a “thank you”, and pulled the warm cloth closer. It was something stupid but... it felt nice to have it close, especially because of how Fundy’s head hurt.

Phil sighed, smiled, and covered Fundy with a blanket. 

He decided to leave Fundy alone for some time.

The warmth that Fundy felt was... comforting. 

It gave him the feeling that maybe, somewhere...

Someone wouldn’t abandon him.

That maybe he wasn’t all alone, after all.


End file.
